Darkness Unleashed
by ifsoever
Summary: REPOST-AU-Sequel to The succubus who loved a human. Takes place 4 years after that story ended. A powerful new menace enters Bo and Lauren's lives. They must confront this new threat and the growing power within Bo. Can they face these new obstacles together or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **Repost-I wasn't happy with the original, so I'm changing it up a bit.**

 **This is a sequel to The succubus who loved a human, some storylines carried over so it might be a good idea to read that fic before starting this one.**

 **Takes place 4 years after that story ended.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _Bo stared at Lauren's body and could barely formulate any coherent thoughts. All she could focus on was the sight of her wife. Nothing she'd faced recently matched the terror she felt at the thought of losing her. Everything she'd fought for was pointless and empty without her. Lauren was her everything, and there was nothing she wouldn't give up to keep her safe. Lauren was as important to her as the air she breathed, her reason for waking, for fighting against the odds of the world. There was no world for Bo without Lauren. Loving another in a way that was all consuming was, at times, a torment without a match, an agony beyond anything else. But Bo didn't know any other way to love Lauren. She loved Lauren beyond all reason and self-preservation._

 _Dr. Everett held the needle, above Lauren, but made no movements as her eyes flicked back and forth between Lauren and Bo. "This is the only way." She declared, her tone cold and emotionless._

 _Bo was frozen, with rage and panic, "Don't you touch my wife." Her voice bounced off the walls of the lab, adding an ominous effect to the tense situation. "I will kill you where you stand." She tightened her grip on the knife holstered at her side._

 _Dr. Everett stared blankly at Bo. "I'm saving her. I know what I'm doing." Her tone held in authority that angered Bo greatly._

" _Back away," Bo demanded firmly, staring at her in disgust. Dr. Everett was shielded from her succubus powers, and she didn't know how. But there was something blocking her from pulling the doctor's chi. She scanned the room, trying to figure out another plan._

" _This is your fault." Dr. Everett hissed harshly and narrowed her eyes. "You did this to her, and all I want to do is save her."_

 _Bo's hand closed around the knife unbelievably tight, a spark of fury ran through her. "I would never hurt my wife." She shot back, fiercely. Emotions and adrenaline pumped through her, and she almost bolted across the room at her. Instead, she remained still and cautious out of fear for Lauren's safety._

" _She did this for you, I'm trying to save her….."_

 **XXXXXX**

 _6 months earlier…_

Kenzi sat on the floor in front of the TV, eating a muffin and peering up at Lauren. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Bo shot her one of her 'don't tease my wife looks', and flicked her on the back of the head.

"Ow," Kenzi muttered, reaching up to rub her head. "I didn't say it was bad. Just remember Lauren, clothes don't make the woman." She extended her legs and leaned back on the chair behind her. "Muffin?" She held up the bag for Bo.

Bo shot Kenzi another glare but refrained from answering. "You look beautiful, babe. Very professional." She beamed with pride at her wife, walking up to her. "Like a real doctor."

Lauren looked down and considered her outfit. "You think so?" She asked with her head still down examining her clothes.

"Absolutely, very grown-up. Sexy." Bo leaned back against the couch and reconsidered. "But professionally sexy."

Kenzi snorted a laugh, chewing on the fat, soft muffin. "That came out differently than you wanted it to sound, huh?" She muttered out, licking the crumbs from her fingers.

Bo slid a warning glare at Kenzi and curled her arm around Lauren's waist, tugging her close. She pulled at the button up shirt Lauren was wearing, and said. "I meant sexy but classy…"

Lauren leaned into Bo's touch, and they stood staring at each other, only inches apart, holding smiles for a long quiet moment.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "You two make me want to puke. You guys know that you're that annoyingly happy couple that other people hate, right?"

Bo scoffed and darted a glare at Kenzi. "Rude."

Kenzi and Lauren laughed in response to Bo's glare.

Bo wrapped her arms firmer around Lauren, drawing her close. She slid her nose up the side of Lauren's face and smelled her skin for a second. She smelled like soap and that unique Lauren scent that she loved so much. Lauren's scent lingered in her nostrils for a delicious moment, and her body vibrated with longing. Lauren was intoxicating and addictive, even now, even after all these years. Bo had wondered, at times, if her desire for Lauren would fade the longer they were married, but the opposite had happened. She wanted and loved Lauren more now than she ever did; time had strengthened their love, not weakened it.

Lauren lightly pressed her forehead to Bo's and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "And speaking of grown-up stuff. Are you two looking for offices today?"

"Yes," Bo said, excitement in her eyes. "I think I've found the perfect place."

"I'm happy for you two, getting back into P.I. work."

Bo studied Lauren's eyes with a troubled, tense frown. "You could work anywhere, Lauren. Why work for Dr. Everett? I don't like it at all." The words left her mouth before she could hold them back, this was a heated argument they'd had many times lately.

Lauren untangled herself from Bo's embrace and stepped away. She was determined to take the job. She chose to think about the practical upsides of working with Dr. Everett. "I'm not having this discussion again. She offered me a job, a chance to work with Fae and humans. That's what I want to be doing, right now." She grabbed her bag off the floor, in an aggravated motion. "I worked so hard for so long to become a doctor, and now I want to get to work."

Bo clenched her jaw, approaching Lauren again. "That woman always has her own agendas. We don't know what she's really up to." Despite, the argument she saw coming she couldn't stop herself from airing her concerns again.

Just like that, a wave of anger washed over Lauren. "You don't trust me to make my own decisions?" She snapped back, her body tense, her expression stern.

Kenzi sprung to her feet and quickly went into the other room. She was not one who wanted to witness the argument she saw coming.

A frustrated groan rumbled deep in Bo's chest, but she kept her voice level. "That's not fair. I just want you safe." Thoughts and worries raced through Bo's mind, and she couldn't control any of them. When it came to Lauren, Bo tended to be guided by her heart and her protective impulses. In a lot of ways she was out of control, in regards, to all things Lauren, she was fueled by instinct, and that truth unsettled her more than it soothed her.

"I'm not naïve Bo, I know who she is, but this is where I want to work. It's a unique opportunity to work with and help the Fae and humans. Despite everything she's done, Dr. Everett is an excellent teacher." Lauren answered trying to smooth out the tension between them. "I don't need saving."

Bo glanced at the ceiling and pushed down her further responses. This conversation was getting her nowhere. Lauren had a stubborn streak and failed to see any logic in her arguments. So, she could do only one thing. Concede for now. But that wouldn't stop her from worrying about her, always. "Promise me, you'll watch her and stay alert."

Lauren nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. "I promise." She adjusted the straps on her bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

The fight ran out of Bo, and she turned apologetic. "Babe, I'm sorry. I'm just crazy protective of you. It's hard to shut it off sometimes." She said truthfully with her eyes locked on the wall behind Lauren.

Lauren cupped her face and guided her up to look at her. "I love that you care so much, but I have thought this through, it's what I want."

A smile transformed Bo's features from concern to pure love and admiration. "You're my hero, Lauren. Your strength when facing the world inspires me, it always has."

Lauren pressed a kiss on Bo's forehead. "And you are too charming and sweet for your own good."

Bo nuzzled against the side of Lauren's face for a few heartbeats.

When they pulled apart, Lauren walked to the door. She paused and tilted her head over her shoulder, looking at Bo. "I can handle myself. You can't always be by my side."

Bo acknowledged that with a smile and stared at Lauren as she left the apartment.

XXXXX

Bo pushed the door open and searched for the light switch. As the light flickered on the dusty, small office came into view, and Bo smiled proudly. She was walking on a cloud of anticipation about their new business, their official office.

"Do you like it?" Bo asked. She waved her hand in the air as she crossed the room.

Kenzi pressed her hand against the doorframe and peered in. "What's that smell?" She asked, scrunching her nose. "Smells like something died or is about to die or should have died but didn't."

Working independently had proven a good fit for them, so Bo ignored Kenzi's complaints, knowing she would come around. She moved into the office, and did a complete circle, taking in every detail around her. "We'll have to clean it up, but this will make it so much easier for us to take cases. We can't keep working out of my apartment." She glanced at Kenzi over her shoulder. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little work? The best things, in life, take work, after all."

Kenzi skidded her gaze to the stained walls, and cigarettes tossed haphazardly on the floor. "How are any clients going to find us, this isn't exactly in a great part of town?" Her gaze flicked back to Bo. "Although, a seedy back alley office might be perfect for our line of work."

"Statistically, crimes might be relatively high in this part of town, but the locals are helpful and friendly. I think we'll fit right in." Bo said, enthusiastically.

Kenzi's cup halted on the way to her mouth. "You sound like your wife. I guess you've done your research." She said as she finally entered the office, closed the door and settled beside Bo. Her eyes went back to Bo, and she realized how excited she was, and said. "I suppose it's got a certain charm." She wrapped an arm around Bo's shoulder. "With a little paint, new furniture, and a nice carpet, it should look semi-professional."

Bo returned Kenzi's small hug, and a smile broke out when she sensed Kenzi was warming up to the situation. "Exactly."

Kenzi took a large gulp of her coffee, and looked around the room again, thoughtful. "Do you think we'll get enough business to justify the cost of an office?"

Bo shrugged, and cocked her head to the side. "We might have to take a few more traditional cases…"

Kenzi laughed and traced her cup with the tip of her finger. "Like taking pictures of cheating spouses? Or insurance fraud?"

Bo didn't let her easy smile slip. "Maybe. Hell, humans have just as many problems as the Fae."

Kenzi looked at her empty cup, then Bo. "True."

Bo stepped in front of the window, which was coated in dust, and fixed her gaze on the blue skies above. It was a beautiful day, and a small smile appeared on her face. She was feeling optimistic, and excited about the future.

Kenzi walked around the office, the floorboards under her feet squeaked a loudly. "Is my name gonna be on this little business?"

"Of course, Kenz." Bo shifted the curtains aside and coughed when she got a face full of dust. She covered her mouth and moved away from the window. "How about Bo and Kenzi Investigations?" She suggested, leaning against an old desk. "Or Dennis and Malikov Investigations?"

"Hmm. How about Paranormal Hot Investigators?" Kenzi countered with a smirk. "Or Succubus and Sidekick, P.I.s."

Bo laughed and hugged Kenzi. "We'll figure it out." Bo released Kenzi, and looked around again, imagining what they could create out of the space.

Kenzi sat her empty cup on the desk and wiped her hands on Bo's shirt. "What do you think the Fae will think about this?"

For years, working as a human ambassador to the Fae, Bo had dealt with difficult, unpredictable and in a lot of cases, batshit-crazy Fae. Maybe the Light and Dark divide was gone, but their conflicts and suspicions remained. It was exhausting, and she was done. "I'm tired of all the political bullshit. We're free to do whatever we want."

With a quick sidelong glance, Kenzi noted Bo's unwavering expression. "All right, let's do this, boss."

"Partner." Bo corrected her with a reassuring smile.

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, partner. I think this is gonna be fun."

All of a sudden, Bo's smile faded, and she turned serious. She'd been unnerved all day about Lauren starting her new job with Dr. Everett. She was trying to ignore it and focus on the business, but she suddenly got hit with anxiety over it.

Kenzi watched the shift in Bo's face and gently patted her back with one hand. "Still sulking about the wife?" She asked. It was the most logical conclusion to Bo's crestfallen expression.

"No," Bo said in automatic denial. She paused a beat, surprised Kenzi could read her mood shift so quickly. She folded her arms. "I don't sulk."

Kenzi flashed her a knowing grin, which was so innately sisterly. "You totally sulk over Lauren. All the time. What's the problem?"

Unwilling to engage further, Bo waved the issue aside. "Anyway," she said, getting back on track. "We have a tight budget, but I think we'll manage."

Kenzi's expression turned skeptical at Bo dodging her question. When a foul odor hit her, she pinched her nose. "Let's go get a drink. I'll need many shots to get through cleaning this place up."

Bo chocked back her laugh. "It's not even the afternoon."

Kenzi wrapped her arm around Bo and led her out of the office, and said. "When has that ever stopped us before?"

XXXXX

Lauren took her seat across from the gray-haired woman, and she pursed her lips together. She wasn't going to say a word until Dr. Everett spoke first.

Dr. Everett eyed Lauren carefully. "Lauren, we are doing great work here. I think you'll be happy with what we've done."

Lauren reached for the glass of water on the desk and sipped it slowly.

"There are plenty of opportunities, at this facility, for someone of your unique talents," Dr. Everett added with a determined tone.

Finally, Lauren joined the conversation. "You don't have to convince me. I've already taken the job."

"Of course. But honestly, you seem distressed." Dr. Everett responded, using her motherly tone and a soft expression.

Lauren shifted restlessly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Bo isn't pleased that I took this position. She doesn't want me working with you."

Dr. Everett leaned back in her chair and tapped her fingers on the desk. "Oh, yes, conflict with spouses can be difficult. Happy wife, happy life." She forced a smile and regarded Lauren for a moment.

Before Lauren could answer Tamsin burst into the room, and Lauren swiveled around in her chair to look at her.

"Tamsin, you know Dr. Lewis." Dr. Everett waved her hand at Lauren. "Today is her first day," She added, rising from her chair.

"Lucky us," Tamsin murmured, with clear sarcasm, and an eye roll, not looking at Lauren.

"You're not a scientist or a doctor, what do you do here?" Lauren asked peering up at her, puzzled.

Tamsin patted the gun on her side. "Security," She answered abrasively with her chin up, still not looking directly at Lauren. "We're all clear," She said to Dr. Everett.

Lauren turned her attention to Dr. Everett. "Why would this clinic need security?"

Dr. Everett shook off her comment, with her eyes solely locked on Tamsin. "No need to worry, Lauren. It's simply a precaution."

Tamsin snorted at that comment. "Nut jobs are always trying to break in, but you'll be fine." Finally, she looked down at Lauren, with a hint of a smirk on her face. "Enjoy your first day," She said over her shoulder as she marched out the door.

"She seems pleasant," Lauren muttered under her breath watching Tamsin leave the office.

"Ignore her behavior. She's rude, at times, but very good at her job." Dr. Everett clapped her hands together. "Let me show you around, so you can get familiar with what we're doing here."

Lauren stood and draped her bag over her shoulder and followed behind Dr. Everett for a tour of the facility. She planned on staying watchful and learning as much information as she could about what kind of work was being done there.

But, she had five patients to keep her occupied for the day and no time to investigate. She hoped that the following day she would be able to get a free moment to look around.

XXXX

That evening, Bo sat at the desk with a laptop in front of her. She was searching for furniture for her new office. When she heard the door, she glanced up at Lauren.

Lauren sighed in relief entering her home. It had been a grueling day, and she was happy to be home. She held up the carryout bag as she walked into the kitchen.

Bo cracked a smile, smelling the delicious dinner. "Yum. Sex and Thai food I've been craving both all day. And in that order." She said, as she hoisted herself to her feet and arched her back.

Lauren smiled back and tried not to think about all the lusty thoughts that exploded in her brain at Bo's statement. She went to the table with the food. "Well, I'm famished. So, food first." She said, with an amused glint in her eyes.

Bo walked up to Lauren and played with the stethoscope, Lauren forgot was still around her neck. "Welcome home, my bossy, sexy, doctor wife." She gave her a one-armed hug, hello.

Lauren leaned into Bo while she pulled off her stethoscope and placed it on the table. "Plates, please." She said, patting the bag of food.

Bo kissed her lips and went to get dishes out of the cupboard. "So, did you kick serious ass today? Saving lives?" She said as she walked back to the table with plates and silverware.

Lauren started pulling food cartons out of the bag. "I survived," She answered, a smile playing at her lips as she looked back at Bo. "And they certainly kept me busy all day. It was really refreshing to get to do some hands-on work."

"That's great," Bo said, trying to keep her mood easygoing. She didn't want another argument about Lauren's job. She reminded herself to be supportive of her wife's decisions.

Lauren cracked open the lids on the cartons and started spooning out the food. "Tamsin works there."

Bo took a bite of food from the container and groaned in appreciation. She licked sauce from her lips, looking stunned after absorbing what Lauren had said. "Small world."

Nodding her head with a smile, Lauren agreed. "Indeed."

Instead of eating at the kitchen table, they took their plates and drinks into the living room. Bo filled Lauren in on the new office and her plans to get it ready.

Lauren turned to Bo, her eyes luminous. Bo's excitement over her new business was contagious. "I can't wait to see it. I'm so excited for you. I know you were getting tired of dealing with Fae politics, and I think P.I. work is a much better fit for you."

"It's just the same cycle, the same patterns with the Fae. It's exhausting. They act like they want change, but really they don't." Bo's eyes were on her plate as she pushed her food around.

"Sounds about right."

Heart in her throat, Bo set her hand on Lauren's thigh, next to Lauren's hand. "I'm sorry about this morning."

Lauren glanced up from her food and gazed lovingly at her wife. "Me, too."

"I don't want to fight with you about that stuff. And I didn't intend to upset you. The only thing I'm trying to say is, please, be careful."

Bo's fingers lightly stroked Lauren's pinkie, and she studied Lauren's expression, she could see and feel her thinking.

Lauren rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. Bo wasn't going to give up. Ever. She knew her wife well enough to know that. Her expression became serious and hooded. "I've got to fight my own battles. Just try to stay open minded about Dr. Everett."

Bo chewed her food and Lauren's statement while watching her. "What do you need from me?" She asked at last.

Lauren's growing annoyance faded, and she cupped her hand over Bo's. "Only you. You fulfill me more than any job or person."

After dinner, Bo sat between Lauren's spread legs in the middle of their huge bed, the back of her head rested on Lauren's chest. Lauren's arms circled her body, just below her breasts. Lauren gently put her head on Bo's shoulder, and Bo tapped her fingers rhythmically on Lauren's leg. The room was only lit by a glimmer of moonlight coming in through the blinds.

Bo twisted her head, looked up at Lauren, and smiled. "Do you still love me like we're teenagers?" Her eyes softened as she stared at Lauren expectantly.

A smile pulled at Lauren's lips as her eyes met Bo's. "No."

Surprise flashed across Bo's face, her arms stretched out over her legs. "No?"

Lauren bent forward, kissing one cheek, then the other. She kissed her lips before answering, "It's different now."

Bo touched Lauren's hair, and then the side of her face, her eyes studying Lauren. "Better?" She asked when Lauren said nothing else.

Lauren laughed softly while squeezing her reassuringly. "Married life suits us. I can't seem to stop myself from loving you more every day. We have our own rhythm, you know."

Bo's expression grew shadowed, briefly, as she absorbed that and then cleared. "Do you worry that might ever change?"

Lauren thought about that for a half second and then said. "Relationships are just an unexplored journey. To stay on that journey all we have to do is head in the same direction, take the twists and turns, together. And remember what's more important than any job or any argument."

Looking down, Bo cradled their hands together. "Each other." She squeezed Lauren's fingers. "You're it for me, Lauren. I've known that since I was a teenager. But that's why I worry about you."

Lauren tightened her arms around Bo and kissed her neck.

Bo settled back against Lauren more snugly, enjoying the heat of her breath on her neck. "I love you, Lauren. So damn much." She whispered and the words were true to her heart.

Warmth and affection and so much more settled into Lauren. "I know. I love you, too. You saved me more times than I can count but I need you to trust my instincts this time."

Bo could feel the love behind Lauren's words and in her touch. "You're the best choice I've ever made. Marrying you was the greatest thing I've ever done. You're my forever."

"Well…I mean…" Lauren's expression and words froze, momentarily, while she contemplated Bo carefully. "We never really discuss our future. You'll have several more lifetimes when I'm gone. I want you to know that I…"

"Lauren, don't." She interrupted Lauren and then fumbled for words. Her contentment dissipated, she looked down at her hands, then back up at her. There was an alarming finality to Lauren's words that Bo didn't like. Just looking at Lauren made Bo ache. She was a part of her. The best part. And thoughts of her death made her unable to think clearly. "Don't talk like that."

Lauren loosened her hold around Bo as her uneasiness rose to meet Bo's. She closed her eyes, and Bo spoke again. "It's morbid. I don't want to talk about you dying. Think about you dying." She twisted her head to look at Lauren. So many emotions poured into her eyes. "Even if I live two thousand years longer than you, you're still my forever." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Lauren stared at her for a long beat, looking deep into Bo's eyes. A frown formed on her face as she asked, "Get what?"

Filled with unending love and dedication, Bo gently kissed her. "What we have is bigger than our lifespans. You will never just be a passing part of my existence. I was made for you, made to love you. You're everything to me."

What was Lauren supposed to say at that point? She could see the pain in Bo's eyes. She wanted to protect Bo's heart as long as she could, so for now, she dropped it. She knew they would have to have a real talk about the future someday, but not that day. Lauren put her hand over Bo's heart. "Forget your succubus powers. Your heart is your real superpower." She leaned in so their lips touched slightly. "I love you like crazy," She whispered before slowly, slowly sliding her lips over Bo's.

 **XXXXX**

 **SWLAH is still my favorite story, and I wasn't happy with the sequel that's why I'm reposting it with some changes, but the basic story is the same.**

 **Thanks for reading XOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

_Love. In the end, that's what it always came down to for Bo. She knew the power that came from having the kind of soul connection with another that made anything possible. The type of relationship that made everything worth it, the good, the bad, and the very, very, stupid._

" _What are you talking about?" Bo's voice was low, coarse, and full of growing panic. "Lauren did what for me?"_

 _Dr. Everett's thin eyebrows rose slowly to form menacing arches over her cold eyes. "You really don't know?"_

 _That question triggered every aggressive button and protective instinct she had. "Get away from my wife or I will kill you." Her succubus tried to step forward, nudging her hard, desperate to take over._

" _You won't. I'm the only one that can save her."_

 _Bo told herself, somewhat unconvincingly, that Dr. Everett was just trying to scare her. "That's what you think." Bo pointed at her chest. "Only I have the power over life and death." She said, posturing because her powers were blocked, at that moment, and they both knew it._

 _Dr. Everett threw her head back and laughed. "Child, I have heard many things in my lifetime, but that may yet prove the most amusing and ridiculous one ever." Her expression cleared, staring at Bo frostily again. "That power is out of your control, and you know it."_

 _Bo battled back a surge of fury. Steeled her insides and beat back the emotions. Anger and fear would only cloud her mind. Those emotions wouldn't help her. Only action would. "You don't know the power I have."_

" _Arrogant succubus," She said. Her voice was absolutely flat. "Don't be a damned fool. We're running out of time. Lauren needs this antidote or she'll die. But as usual, you think it's all about you."_

 _Bo took a small step forward and wondered what her wife had done to herself and why. "You're just a crazy mad-scientist, get away from my wife," She said, raising her voice and shooting her a poisonous glare._

" _She knew trying to expand her lifespan would risk her sanity and health." She threw Bo a long, pointed look. "But she did it anyway. For you. 'Bo can't face my death, she had said.' But now look at her."_

 _Silence. Somewhere behind, Bo thought she heard faint footsteps, she felt a drop of sweat glide down her brow and splash onto the floor. Tears bubbled up along with her panic._

 _Bo's eyes moved rapidly, from Lauren to Dr. Everett, and back again. "Lauren wouldn't do that without talking to me, first."_

" _But haven't you been a little busy with your own problems, to notice what was happening with your wife? Don't you understand there has to be limits on love? Everyone has to have a line, a sacrifice they are unwilling to make for another, no matter how strong that love is."_

 _Bo's expression went flat. She firmly didn't believe that, didn't believe in limits when it came to her love for Lauren. She opened her mouth and at that precise moment behind her, Tamsin burst into the lab with her weapon drawn. Pointed directly at Bo's back._

XXXXXX

It took Bo and Kenzi a week to get their new office presentable and ready to open for clients. But so far, no one had visited the office, but Bo was hopeful that would change because they had posted flyers around the neighborhood.

Kenzi sat at her desk and tapped her fingers on her phone as she played a game. "I'm bored," She grumbled without looking up at Bo.

Bo leaned back in her chair and popped a few candies into her mouth, staring at the ceiling. "How about you go get me a coffee."

"Funny. Partner. Get your own coffee."

Bo couldn't help but laugh. After popping a few more candies, she swirled around in her chair. Truthfully, she was bored as well. The waiting was making her impatient, and jittery.

They spent the rest of the morning chattering on about a variety of random topics. By the afternoon, they started playing cards when the chime on the door sounded.

Startled, both their head shot to the door at the same time.

A woman, in her early forties, entered the office and took a critical gaze around. She wore a tailor-made dress suit and clutched a designer handbag to her chest.

"Welcome to B&K Investigations." Bo greeted with a bright smile.

The woman frowned at Bo before reaching out to give Bo a handshake and Bo kept her smile locked into place as she extended her hand.

"Have a seat," Bo said, and glanced at Kenzi with an unsaid 'get her a glass of water'.

She took a seat, and Kenzi brought her the drink. "I'm Elizabeth Helm," She said, brushing back her blonde hair.

Bo and Kenzi introduced themselves, and she smiled, but uncertainty peeked through her expression.

She stared at Bo with narrowed eyes for a long, silent moment before asking, "So, you're the one who deals with unusual cases?"

Bo nodded, and Kenzi said, "That's us. Bring us all your freaky."

Elizabeth ignored Kenzi and stared at Bo. "A Detective Dyson gave me your card and said that you could help me with my daughter, Iris. The police have written off her disappearance as a runaway. But my daughter would never run away. She's a good girl." She stopped and tears collected in her eyes. She flicked them away without a word.

To fill the silence while she composed herself, Bo said, "We'll help you any way we can."

Elizabeth opened her purse and fished out a piece of paper, handing it to Bo. "I found this in her room."

Bo's gaze slid to the paper. It was a flyer to a rave. 'Come party with the gods and unlock the power within yourself' was written at the top. At the bottom were a picture of a cave and a small map.

"Do you think something happened to her at this rave?" Bo asked her, still studying the flyer.

Elizabeth nodded. "After she went to that party she started acting strangely. Not herself. They did something to her. I know it. It was like she was possessed or something."

"How long has she been gone?" Kenzi asked, taking notes on her tablet.

"Two weeks." She pulled out another paper and gave it to Bo. "That's where she is staying." She tapped the desk. "I saw her enter that building, but I couldn't follow her inside. The police don't believe me. And since she's over eighteen, they said they couldn't do anything if she were there. But I know something's wrong." She paused as the words clogged her throat. "A mother always knows." The words were a matter of fact without any room for question.

"I believe you," Bo said as she pushed a blank contract for hire across her desk.

Kenzi went over the contract with her and explained the portion about an upfront retainer fee.

Elizabeth's gaze wandered up and around the office but fixed on nothing. "What happens if you don't find her? I'm just out that money?"

Bo smiled and considered that a moment. "If we don't get any answers I'll return your money." She promised, and Kenzi shot her a glare.

Elizabeth studied the contract for several minutes, and then signed all the forms before handing over a check.

Once she left, Kenzi gave Bo a pointed look. "How are we ever going to make any money if you always give it back? We can't guarantee success."

Bo sighed as she started looking up the address Elizabeth gave them on her phone. "I..." She began to reply, only half paying attention.

Kenzi jumped up next to her on the desk and kicked her feet out. "Not all of us have a doctor wife that makes bank. I need this business to make us money."

Bo looked up from her phone, and gave Kenzi a guilty look, and then smiled a little. "Don't worry about it Kenz. We'll find Iris. Trust me."

An hour later, they stood outside the apartment building.

"There isn't enough alcohol in the world that would make me go in there," Kenzi adjusted her gloves and glanced at Bo. "Dumpster diving, really?"

"Hazard of the job. We need evidence that Iris is staying here." Bo said as she put on her own gloves.

Kenzi gave an encouraging pat on Bo's back. "I'll stand guard, partner."

Shaking her head, Bo walked off and stared at the rusty dumpster. She grabbed hold of the sides and heaved herself up. Throwing her leg over the side, she gazed down at the reeking heap. She jumped down onto the pile and shined her flashlight over the bags, focusing in on the puffy white one on top. It was most likely the bag she needed, having just seen it heaved into the bin minutes before by a young person coming out of the apartment.

She pulled out her side dagger, slashed into the bag and gagged. Using her blade, she combed through the trash until she found a pile of discarded mail. She threw it over the side. "Look through that," She called out to Kenzi.

She fished through the trash for anything else they could take. Minutes later, she found used candles, red spray-paint cans, and other items that didn't make sense.

All that remained at the bottom of the bag were moldy food items, so Bo pulled herself out of the dumpster.

"I hate to say it Bo, but I think that's a drug house, and Iris is probably using. I've seen this kind of thing before. Kids get pulled into that life and then run off."

Bo's eyes went distant as she visualized different scenarios. "You might be right, but I don't know…I feel like there's more here."

Kenzi's gaze swept over Bo's face, curiosity radiating around her, and asked. "You thought of something?"

Bo pulled the flyer out of her back pocket and handed it to Kenzi. "Let's go to that cave where Iris went. Let's start at the beginning."

Kenzi carefully folded it up and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. "Okay, but maybe we should take Dyson as backup," She said, bending down to collect the pile of mail.

Bo nodded her agreement and marched off.

"Shower first!" Kenzi called out, jogging up to Bo's side.

XXXXX

Lauren could feel Tamsin tracking her movements. All day she'd had that peculiar sensation of eyes on her back. And Tamsin was there, always watching her. Waiting for her to do something. Almost taunting her with her cutting eyes.

She wished she would just go away. Maybe she was just paranoid, that Tamsin was just doing her job and not watching her. But she knew that wasn't true.

So, patiently, she waited for the chance to give her the slip. On the surface, the clinic looked like a thriving hospital. But she sensed something else was happening underneath. Something more sinister. And she needed a free moment to look around, but Tamsin was always there.

Lauren huffed in irritation as she put down the medical journal she was reading and went to check on her patients.

Tamsin caught her eye and gave her an impertinent wink. Lauren scowled back, pretending to have no idea what Tamsin was doing.

Tamsin followed through the double doors to the reception area. "What are you doing?" Tamsin asked with a smart-ass glint in her eyes.

"Working." Lauren snapped back and then went to the nurse's station to read over her patient's files.

With an unperturbed grin, Tamsin chuckled, and went over to the desk and leaned against it.

Lauren stifled a groan as Tamsin hovered beside her. Her mood soured at Tamsin's constant presence. "Do you need something?" She asked, flipping the pages, reading through the files.

Tamsin zeroed her trademark, cynical and deadly sharp gaze on Lauren. "I know what you're up to."

There was an unsettling tone, a little too smug, a little too knowing in Tamsin's voice. With a forced innocent expression, Lauren looked Tamsin up and down. "Yeah, and what's that?" She slowly closed the file and slid it back across the desk to the nurse.

Tamsin looked directly at Lauren with sharp eyes that seemed so human, but, at the same time, not. She'd seen so much, so many generations, all kinds of horror and death. And it clearly showed in her eyes. "I see you snooping around here all the time."

Tamsin's gaze held hers, and Lauren made a show of rolling her eyes.

Finally, Lauren looked down and accepted another file, and at the same time, Tamsin moved around Lauren to her other side. "Why do you look so spooked, then?" She hissed in Lauren's ear.

Lauren lifted a shoulder and thumbed through the chart, avoiding Tamsin's glare.

At the edge of her vision, Lauren caught sight of a figure. She looked to the side to find a patient standing there. He looked pale and wobbly, lost.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Lauren asked, brushing past Tamsin and approaching him.

He blinked slowly as if he hadn't noticed her.

"Sir," Lauren said, trying to get his attention. Tamsin was by her side, watching the exchange.

He looked down at himself. "What did she do to me?" He slurred out, absently.

Dr. Everett's assistant rushed past Lauren and helped him into a wheelchair. "I'll take care of this, Dr. Lewis." She turned to Tamsin. "A little help here."

Without a word, Lauren walked away, taking advantage of Tamsin being distracted. She hurried down the long metal steps that led into Dr. Everett's private lab, or lair, really. The lights were on, which meant she was inside working.

Lauren entered the lab, harsh fluorescent lights buzzed overhead, illuminating Dr. Everett, who stood in front of a large chalkboard. Without noticing Lauren, she frantically scribbled numbers on the board. The entire board was covered in various symbols, and at a brief glance, it all seemed completely random to Lauren. It didn't appear to be a formula or an analysis. It was complete gibberish.

"Dr. Everett," Lauren said as she buttoned up her lab coat. The lab was surprisingly cold. "What are you working on?" She asked, stepping further into the room.

Dr. Everett crossed her arms and stared at the board, frowning. "Every Fae has a different set of strengths and weaknesses," She said, distractedly to herself before making another note on the board. "What if we could work on a way to cancel a Fae's abilities? To give humans, a way to defend themselves against manipulation. If you think about a Fae's powers as a wavelength, you could, in theory, amplify or cancel it by tapping into the right frequency."

For a second, Lauren didn't know what to say. Her eyes widened in confused horror but faded quickly and were hidden underneath a carefully composed mask. "Is that what you're working on?"

"No," Dr. Everett spun around to face Lauren. "It was just a thought, dear." There was nothing in her tone, or her face, or eyes. Just a locked down, blankness.

Lauren didn't respond to that, sensing a lie. She decided it was for the best not to engage in a debate about the morality of such a thing. Something like that might have other dangerous applications. Some good, some bad. What if it got into the hands of a dangerous Fae and was used the other way, to expand their powers. Dr. Everett was undeniably powerful. She had a vast wealth of knowledge on all things Fae. But that power could lead to dangerous things if left unchecked.

The side door opened, and Tamsin leaned in. "Is everything okay?" She darted a glare at Lauren.

Dr. Everett nodded, and Tamsin was gone.

"Did you need something?" She asked, turning back to Lauren when the lab door closed.

Lauren shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat as she spoke. "Did you tell Tamsin to keep an eye on me? If you don't trust me, I can find another job." Her eyes kept going over the numbers and symbols on the board, over, and over as her mind tried to understand what she was reading. As she quickly read, she memorized everything she could, even though none of it made sense to her.

Lauren glanced back at Dr. Everett, and she could see her thinking about it.

"No, of course not." Dr. Everett answered, in a gentle, calm voice. "Don't mind Tamsin, she's suspicious by nature."

"More like bitchy by nature," Lauren grumbled under her breath.

Dr. Everett smiled. "That too. You're my prized student, and I'm thrilled you decided to work here."

That threw her off a bit, she felt odd having any kind of praise from her. She knew she needed to keep a safe distance, and not allow herself to be used by the doctor. Lauren hoped she didn't look as off as she felt. She pasted on an agreeable smile and nodded.

After updating Dr. Everett on a few of her patients, Lauren headed to the stairs. She padded up the steps, one hand on the railing, and let out a slow, uneasy breath. She ached to figure out what Dr. Everett was working on. Something didn't seem right about the situation, it had weird written all over it.

XXXXX

"I'm not the wolf in this little group, but that looks like blood." Kenzi stepped back from the base of the cave. "I'm not entering a cave dripping with blood." She threw her hands in the air and stepped behind Bo. "My spidey senses are tingling, captain," She whispered from behind Bo's back.

Hastily, Dyson pushed passed her to the cave entrance. His breath hung misty in the cool air, and he had to bend down to enter the narrow cave. Inside, he scrutinized the walls noting the strange symbols and drawings; he leaned closer to get a better look.

"Smells more like a trap to me," Bo walked up to his side, her eyes darted over the cave walls.

He knelt down and studied the marks, for a long moment. "I'm not sure, but I think these are the symbols of the old gods, the ancients." He gestured to the markings in front of him.

"Say what now?" Kenzi asked, joining them now. She didn't want to be in that cave, but there was no way she was going to wait outside alone. She watched horror movies. She knew what happened to the stupid people that separated from the group.

"Some Fae and humans worship ancient gods," He pointed to one of the markings and glanced up at Kenzi. "These are for Hades, I believe."

Bo frowned at him, contemplating his words and the situation. "Like the god of the underworld, you mean? He's a real guy?"

Dyson shrugged. "Supposedly, they all are. But they've been gone a long time. Everything we know about them is based on old stories and legends." He rubbed the back of his neck. "In any case, this cave with those symbols and blood, are bad news." He shifted into his wolf face and flicked glances all around the cave. Alert for the slightest sign of danger. "This isn't Fae blood; it's something else."

"Ew, I shuttered to think about everything you can smell when you do that," Kenzi said standing close to Bo.

Dyson ignored that and turned his head side-to-side, sweeping the area for traces of scents. An alien, unknown odor touched all his senses. "I don't know who or what, but they've been gone a while. Maybe weeks."

"Is it human blood?" Bo asked, taking pictures of the symbols with her phone.

"I don't think so," He said, crouching down and running his hands through the dirt and smelling it.

Kenzi slapped Dyson on the back. "Why didn't the cops investigate this place for Mrs. Helm? Clearly, something freaky happened here. I mean I've been to a lot of parties but none with strange blood dripping from the walls."

Dyson rose to his feet and wiped his hands on his jeans. "They believed it was a cut and dry runaway case."

"Glad to know my tax dollars are hard at work," Kenzi said, glancing uneasily around the cave again.

Bo chuckled as she pocketed her phone. "You don't pay taxes," She said, and glanced at Kenzi, gaining a small shrug from her.

After several minutes of discussion about what to do next, they slowly followed the twists and turns into the depths of the cave. The further they walked the more they had to hunch down, as the space became smaller.

"Light ahead," Bo said suddenly. It started faint but grew brighter as they approached. They rounded a corner and peered into a large cavernous room. A few small torches lit the space, revealing a pedestal at the center with a silver box, with a crank on the side, sitting on top of it.

They lingered at the opening of the room, wary of approaching the box. As Bo studied the centerpiece, a chill ran down her spine.

"Ok, this is beyond creepy," Kenzi whispered, staring at the box. "Danger, danger, this isn't good."

Bo took a few steps closer, noticing a blue light shimmering off it. The air turned cold, a feeling of darkness, of power, of evil, filled the space. Bo's body seemed to be attuned to it. It was as if invisible forces were piercing her insides.

After a split-second of hovering over the box, Bo knew something was wrong. It was too quiet around them, the air too thick. No sounds from the cave, no running water, almost deathly still and quiet.

As if following a silent command, Bo rested her hand on top of the box without thinking. It was so cold it seared her flesh, her eyes stayed glued on the silver box, and she didn't move.

Digging down deep for control, Bo pulled her hand away and stumbled back. Swiftly, Bo fell forward onto her knees when something heavy and cold settled into her chest, and then screamed as all her muscles squeezed violently. The world around her wavered, and she felt like she was being pulled apart.

She tried to cover her eyes when a blinding light crossed her vision. Her heart was pounding, her breath came in quick gasps as she tried to breathe. For several seconds, she remained on the cold ground as the pain swelled inside her. Everything within her was a jumble of confusing sensations, and thoughts. She was completely disoriented, and reality seemed to slip away. Her mind let go, and there was nothing but a burning impulse to get back to the box, as she slowly rose to her feet.

Dyson's wolf growled, surfacing. And he and Kenzi ran to be by her side, but she was only faintly aware of their presence.

In a haze, she walked slowly back to the pedestal and stood staring at the box for a long time, not really conscious of anything around her but the glowing box. It called to her. Told her to pick it up, and she did.

At the same time, Kenzi and Dyson called out to her, but she didn't register their voices, she only heard the boxes' whispers.

With the box in her hands, her head fell back, and a power seemed to blast out of her core, the walls shook, heat washed over her, her ears rang in silence.

Within a heartbeat, her control over her body returned, and she glanced back and forth between Dyson and Kenzi. She had no idea what happened or what she was doing. Dyson and Kenzi were at her side, asking her what was wrong, repeatedly. She had no answers.

With shaking hands, she glanced down at the box and placed it back on the pedestal.

Kenzi wrapped her arm around Bo's shoulder. "This cave is dangerous, let's get you out of here." She guided a silent, unsteady Bo away from the box and gave an uneasy glance at Dyson.

As they followed the trail away from the chamber, they heard a faint rustling behind them. "What was that?" Kenzi gasped out hugging Dyson's back, tightly.

Dyson and Bo scanned their eyes around them for any signs of what was making the noises. Quickly, they saw glowing lights in their peripheral vision and swung to look in that direction. The light faded, and darkness replaced it.

"The human always dies first." Kenzi quickly moved in between Dyson and Bo. "And I'm the human," She said in a low, hushed voice. "My vote is this investigation is over."

"Quiet." Dyson snapped, losing patience. He was trying to focus on his surroundings.

All at once glowing red lights materialized in front of them, and they could hear low, rough growling.

"Ok. That looks like eyes." Kenzi said shuddering. Bo moved in front of Kenzi to shield her body. "Some friendly wolf friends of yours?" She asked optimistically to Dyson.

Dyson sniffed the air again, "Run." He ordered loudly. "Hellhounds." He lurched forward pushing Kenzi along.

Without speaking all three darted off away from the hellhounds toward the cave's opening.

As they ran through the winding pathways, the growling got louder, more intense, and more eyes appeared. "I'll just use my powers," Bo suggested running alongside Dyson, her mind spinning frantically running through scenarios of escape.

Dyson shook his head. "Hellhounds are more like ghosts. They have no chi."

"Shit," Kenzi choked out keeping up pace with Dyson and Bo.

"Why would they be here," Bo asked turning her head over her shoulder watching as the hellhounds chased behind them, getting closer every second.

"Guarding that box, I guess," Dyson answered his senses and body on high alert.

The red eyes got closer, closer, as they darted away from them, the gnawing sounds vibrated throughout the cave, turning angry.

At the same time, all three crossed the threshold of the cave, and the hellhounds growled and retreated into the depths of the darkness.

Kenzi bent down with her hands on her knees, breathing in and out quickly. "What the hell?" She gasped out between heavy breaths.

Bo walked back and forth in front of the opening, listening as the sounds of the hellhounds faded. "I don't think they can leave the cave." She turned her attention to Dyson. "What's up with that box?"

Dyson shrugged and pushed a heavy rock in front of the entrance sealing it closed. "I guess it has something to do with the markings we found, and maybe Hades."

Kenzi frowned at Dyson. "Are you ok?" She asked, turning to look Bo up and down.

Bo stared off into the distance for a long moment. "Yeah, I guess, I don't know what happened."

Kenzi gripped her hand and pulled her away from the cave. "Clearly, we have a lot of research to do. Come on BoBo. Also, please don't go around touching creepy boxes."

Without protesting, Bo let Kenzi steer her away from the cave, in truth, she was glad to put some distance between herself and that strange box. But in the depths of her mind, she could still hear it calling to her.

XXXX

Fingertips tracing along the curve of her spine woke Lauren from her light sleep. She knew that touch. She bent up into the warm, familiar caress of her wife and sighed in pleasure, a hint of a smile on her lips as she began to wake fully.

Bo skimmed her fingers up and down Lauren's back in a gentle tease, leaving a trail of warmth on Lauren's skin. Feeling Lauren stir she added her lips and kissed down her back.

With her eyes still shut, and a full grin across her features, Lauren rolled to her back and stretched her arms around Bo's neck. "You're home late," She said softly as Bo slipped her fingers under Lauren's shirt and rubbed her stomach.

Bo studied Lauren for a very long beat. "We had an interesting day, for sure," Bo said and quickly her lips were on Lauren's neck. She decided against telling Lauren about what happened in the cave. That was a conversation for another time. "I'll tell you about it in the morning," She promised against Lauren's skin.

Slowly, Lauren opened her eyes, finally seeing her wife for the first time since the morning. "Well, I'm so glad you're home, I missed you," She said, and her tongue peeped out and slid over the side of Bo's skin as she kissed along her face. "You are so beautiful, Bo."

Bo pressed her face deeper into Lauren. Her throat too tight to speak, her mind kept replaying the events in the cave over and over again. She couldn't get a handle on everything that had happened. Terrible thoughts gripped her and wouldn't let go. What if she was losing control of herself, of her succubus? Why couldn't she stop thinking about that box? She had to get answers as soon as possible.

Lauren closed her arms around Bo. As her mouth captured Bo's, she knew something was wrong with her wife, she could feel it. She knew what it was like to not want to discuss something, but she wished Bo would say more.

Pulling back from kissing her, she pressed her face against the side of Bo's face. The clean, Lauren scent permeated Bo's senses. Every breath she took smelled of nothing but Lauren, mostly her natural essence, it was calming and comforting. It was so familiar it almost brought her back to herself.

Bo's hand tingled, and a strange vibration slid up her arm. She went still under Lauren's touch, and then let out a slow breath, and the feeling disappeared.

"Tell me about your day," Lauren urged unable to contain her curiosity or worry.

Bo's mouth opened, and the details about the cave hung on her tongue for a moment, then she closed it. She thought about her bizarre behavior, and her stomach coiled. She didn't want to worry Lauren until she had more answers. Eventually, she'd tell her everything after she got some clarity on the situation. Whatever she discovered she feared it would be painful for both of them.

Lauren realized Bo had gone completely silent and searched her face and eyes for answers. Her brows rose in a quiet, tender inquiry.

Bo absorbed Lauren's inquisitive stare. Her fingers moved into Lauren's hair, brushing it back from her face. "I'm tired. I just want to sleep. Is that ok?" She waited, playing her fingers through Lauren's hair. Her eyes averted away from her wife's loving gaze. Conflicting thoughts vacillated inside of her for another moment, before she decided it wasn't the right time. But that didn't stop her from feeling uncomfortable about not telling Lauren about the cave, the box, her reaction to it.

Lauren tugged Bo tighter and closer, her gaze dropped from Bo's eyes to her mouth. "How tired are you?" Her voice was smooth and smoky, enticing.

Bo's heart pounded with anticipation, and she ached for Lauren. She pressed Lauren back and kissed her again.

"Bo…" Lauren breathed, urging Bo to take whatever she wanted. Lauren's hands slid down Bo's warm, curvy body before she grasped her backside, squeezed and pulled her close.

Closing her eyes, Bo blocked out the thoughts bombarding her. At that moment, the day's events fell away from Bo's mind. Instead of answering, Bo pressed her mouth to hers, her fingertips lightly slipping under Lauren's shirt. When her tongue tangled with Lauren's, she cupped her breast, kneading it, feeling it grow with her desire.

Bo wanted to feel Lauren's bare skin against her. To immerse herself in Lauren, where it was only the two of them and their love, a world where there was no cave, no confusion, nothing but them.

XXXX

Hours later, Lauren awoke alone. She draped her arm over Bo's spot finding it empty and cool. She glanced at the time and wrapped a sheet around her naked body. She walked through the silent apartment to find Bo, moving slowly through the darkness.

Entering the living room, a rustle from the corner of the room drew her attention, and she found Bo. Naked and unmoving Bo stood staring out the window.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren asked quietly and softly, hugging her arms around her body, pulling the sheet tighter.

No answer.

"Sweetie, it's late come to bed." She took a few small steps toward Bo.

No answer.

"Aren't you cold," She asked still slowly approaching her wife. "Baby? What's wrong?"

No answer.

With a soft, gentle hand she touched Bo's shoulder to get her attention. Her wedding ring caught the moonlight and glimmered off Bo's skin.

No movement.

Cautiously, apprehension rushing through her body, she eased herself around to look directly at Bo. Bo's expression was flat, her blue eyes staring blankly through the window.

With a slow gesture, she brought her hand to Bo's cheek and brushed her thumb over her skin. "Bo."

Within the next beat, Bo grabbed her wrist and glowered at her with a fierce, dangerous expression.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, with a hard lump in her throat. Her body trembled as Bo squeezed her wrist firmly.

The question hung in the air, and the seconds ticked by as they stared at each other. There was no way for Lauren to rationalize this away. Clearly, something was extremely wrong with the woman who owned her heart.

Blinking quickly, Bo's face softened, and her eyes flashed back to deep brown. They continued to stare at each other, both unsure of what to say, both too scared to move. Horrified and confused, Bo was frozen.

Bo's gaze moved to her hand, which was gripping Lauren's wrist tightly. She flinched it back, tears pooling in her eyes. "I...I need to get to that box," She muttered, more to herself than Lauren. "I'm so sorry," She said when her eyes finally shifted to Lauren's eyes. She pulled a long breath, trying to settle her body and emotions. "I don't remember."

Lauren studied her face, for a moment. There was a look of weariness and deep bewilderment in Bo's eyes, but there was also love blazing through. It troubled her that she couldn't understand what was happening. What box?

"We'll figure it out. We'll face it together." There was intensity in her face as she spoke. She pulled her into a hug, holding her close and stroking her hair. "It's ok." She kissed her cheek, tasting the salt from Bo's tears. "You are ok." She held back her own tears. "You are ok," She repeated, her voice shaky. As she reassured Bo, her mind was spinning trying to figure out what was happening.

As Lauren held her, Bo sank into her body, the beat of her heart against her chest, the warmth of her arms around her, lessened the tension in her body and calmed her nerves.

After a few minutes, Lauren was able to get Bo back to bed. Bo whispered something about a cave. Lauren wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but the instant Bo's head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep, holding tightly onto Lauren.

Lauren stared at the ceiling, replaying the events over and over again in her mind. She ran her fingers through Bo's hair, and unable to quiet her mind she stayed awake the rest of the night.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Re the feeding question: In this story, Bo has been able to survive feeding off Lauren exclusively. I'll address that in an upcoming chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
